GINNY BECOMES THE NEW VOLDEMORT!
by roxloxy
Summary: ginny finally wants revenge for what her mother did to her! dont give me any reviews if they're bad ones,however if you like it give me reviews,its only my first so it isnt going to be as good as other peoples stories,stop complaining about the mistakes!


"DRACO! get off my potion!" Harry said in a very stern voice

" I was just trying to see if i could drink it!" he scowled at Harry and put a rather odd silver chemical in Harrys potion.

" Your a worthless piece of shit Draco, watch out i might make you into a ferret, hey look moody's here ha ha, not!" ron roared with laughter

Draco jumped back

Harry did'nt notice this as he was to busy helping Ron with his potion, suddenly he heard a pop and turned quickly to find Charile Weasley at the door and saw that his hair was really scruffy, apparently his departure from the burrow didnt go so well, he slowly made his way over to Ron with a very sad look, he looked at Snape and Snape nodded, in a few moments Charlie had managed to get Ron away from his potion and out the classroom door. Harry had his eyes wide open staring at the empty chair Ron had been sitting on. About 15 minutes later Ron came back through the door with out Charlie, he moved across the room as if he was gliding like some dementor. As Ron got closer to his chair, Harry could spot that Rons face was as white as snow...not yellow snow... he sat down and looked at Harry then looked back at his potion and threw up! ok thats a bit sudden actully he said he felt like he was going to throw up, and Harry slowly moved Rons potion away from Rons face.

"Ron whats wrong?"

Ron turned his face like he was going to jump at Harry and hurt him, very slowly Harry moved back a little, and went pale.

"Whats wrong with me...well apart from the fact that Ginny is ment to have red hair, IT TURNS OUT SHE HAS BROWN!!"

Harry didnt see what all the fuss was about, then he said,

" Whats wrong with that? why does this mean she has a different mum or dad?"

Rons face went red, and harry noticed he had steam coming from out his ears when actully behind Ron snape was heating up two kettles.  
well how else could Ron have steam coming out of his ears!

" THE PROBLEM IS THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE A SEIZURE BECAUSE SHE WANTED HER HAIR DIED BLONDE AND IT TURNED BROWN!! AND NO SHE DOES NOT DIFFERENT PARENTS!!" Ron roared

Harry still didnt understand what he were fussing about then he slowley filled with rage because he thought Ron must be throwing a really bad joke.

" Whats wrong with that she can always die it brown so it goes blonde"  
then Ron fixed his eyes on Harry

" YOU CANT DIE IT AGAIN, THE ONE SHE USED IS PERMENANT AND WONT COME OFF AND IT CANT BE RE-DIED!!"

Harry was getting frustrated " I DONT UNDERST WHY YOU LOT ARE SO FUSSED ABOUT IT, BROWN IS A NICE HAIR COLOUR!"

Ron looked at his potion that was pushed all the way to the end of the table and turned white again. " The problem is she went and got her hair died with out my mum knowing or any of us knowing and eventuly she found out and sent Ginny to a muggle school!! My mum didnt even know it was a muggle school and we cant get Ginny out because its a boarding school thats locked up better than a prison, she gets no holidays either and we wont be able to see her until she turns 19!!! shes only 14 now!!! WE CANT GET IN THEIR I TELL YOU!! "

They walked up to the common room and found all of the Weasleys family including Luna and Hermionie, all exept Ginny.  
Ron ran up to his mother and started shouting at her.

" YOU GIT, YOU GIT!!"

Her jaw dropped Harry ran up to ron and pulled him away with his hand over his mouth.

" Stop that Ron, it won't bring ginny back." said Harry in a harsh whisper.

Rons mum dusted herself, then she pointed at Luna who was holding a peice of paper that had a picture of Ginny on it and writing about Ginny under the picture, Ron went up to it and pulled it out of Lunas hands. They all looked at Ron and George said " get over it Ron she will be back in 5 years"  
Ron didnt take this to good and uttered some sware words over and over again. His family didnt seem to care zilch for Ginny being in a boarding school, Ron was getting really angry and shook his head, " WHAT IS THIS FOR!" he was brandishing the piece of paper Luna had been holding in the air in front of all their faces,  
George grabbed hold of Rons hand and explain that it was a memory of Ginny to keep Ron company while she was absent.

Ron went mad " You gave me a stupid piece of parchment with stuff about Ginny as a memory!!! I wouldnt care if it was ingraved on Voldermorts huge head"  
I dont want a piece of paper or Voldermort looking absolutely pethetic, i want Ginny!!!" Fred looked at Ron hard and said " SHE WILL BE FINE, AND NEVER SAY YOU - KNOW - WHO'S NAME!!! " Ron didnt listen to this and simply walked out of the common room with Harry following, suddenly they bumped into Draco,  
Draco was very happy to hear the news about Ginny and said " Hey Hairy and Ton, i heard about Ginny, hope she dosent get bullied, they might discover that she's a wizard, oh im sorry i forgot she a witch isnt she, i couldnt tell the difference HA HA"

Harry shook his head and his hands at Draco, behinde Rons back.

" What do you want Trotter...no my mistake Potter isnt it, no i remember its trotter! ha ha!" Draco tried to force as much sarcasum in his voice as possible.

Ron got his wand out and pointed it at Draco and whispered a spell, in a flash Draco was nothing but a pile of green dust on the floor,  
Harry and Ron walked away and even though Harry hated Draco so much he waited till Ron had gone and looked a the pile of dust and reversed it with another spell.  
Draco got up and started falling all over the place as if he was drunk.

" Its unlike you to help me Potter"  
" Im not doing this for you, im doing it for the dust, no dust wants to be Draco Malfoy!"

Harry walked away, and after he caught Ron turning the corner, he started to run after him.

" Ron i know that you miss Ginny but she's only gone for a few years, and she's smart, so she wont reveal that shes a wiza-... witch"  
" Yer i suppose, im just mad at my mum"  
" My god shes just died her hair why would Rons mum get so mad! its the most stupid disaster ever...its not even a disaster" he said under his breath,  
Ron didnt hear this but heard that Harry did say something " what"  
" It dosent matter" said Harry with a slight snigger.

5 years on:

No one seemed to remeber Ginny was gone, it was like she wasnt even part of the Weasleys, evey one seemed so relaxed about her being away.  
Harry and Ron were eating away at some sausages, when the doors flung open and there standing between the two doors was Ginny and two dementors, she was even bald! and on her head was the writing that was on the piece of paper! Harry stood up as fast and pointed his wand at the two dementors while scoffing down 3 more sausages. Everyone waited with baited breath.  
"EXPECTO"  
He was cut off by Ron who was waving the ketchup around harrys face.

" Oh thanks Ron" he said in a muffled voice, still scoffing as much as he could.

Harry squirted some ketchup into his mouth and swallowed hard then took a deep breath and tried again, but this time Luna hit harry on the back, he turned around and Luna stuffed a sock in Harrys mouth, which for some reason he ate too, then Luna stuffed a sock and a shoe in his mouth, this time Harry didnt bother eating, but harry didnt know how she had managed to pull a sock and shoe out of the air.

Luna projected her voice and said " Ginny why have you got two dementors with you"  
Ginny went green and said " Because im am the new Voldermort!"

No one seemed to care and just carried on eating then she came out again.

" Right fine then the new Voldermortess!"

This seemed to get every ones attention exept Harry who was eating the sock and shoe then sat down and ate more sausages

Suddenly she got her wand out and started making people fly around the room, then she did the same to Ron but made him explode in to a firework of cheese, Harry didnt move, he just sat there eating as much as he could while people were flying round the room. That seemed to be the end, Harry was some what still alive and constantly carried around a piece of cheese that had red hair on it and Ginny managed to kill herself while playing hide and seek with Luna and some other people, well it wasnt really hide and seek it was more like find and kill, she managed to kill herself because Ginny saw herself in the mirror and thought for some reason it was Luna and cast a spell which bounced of the mirror and back on to Ginny...poor thing.

k well thats it really ha ha hope you enjoyed the random-ness yer well i like it...kinda...a little...a bit...zilch...zero... by: what ever my nick name on this syt is.


End file.
